It Ends Tonight
by ViciousQuestionMark
Summary: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki’s careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. Allright, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends tonight All American Rejects lyrics**, since it won't let me put the link in here. Stupid servers...

Prologue:It's Now or Never 

'_I can't do this anymore,' _he though, staring at the door to the author's writing room from his position on the couch. '_It's going to drive me mad…I've got to tell him tonight…when he comes out…oh hell, what do I care if I annoy him? I mean, if he really loves me, he'll choose me…won't he?'_

Shuichi Shindou had been living with the popular novelist Eiri Yuki for nearly two years now, and Yuki still almost always refused to even acknowledge his presence. Except, of course, when he wanted sex. Normally, Shuichi wouldn't dare interrupt Yuki when he was writing – he tended to be rather cranky during the whole 'novel' process – but it was now or never. It was time for the novelist to choose one thing to consume his life – his writing or his lover. Shuichi just hoped that he would make the right choice. Shuichi paused outside Yuki's door, his hand poised to knock, and then remembered what he was doing, and simply pushed the door open and walked inside, slamming it loudly behind him. Yuki looked up from his laptop, annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm _working. _We had an agreement, remember? You stay out, and I don't kill you." Yuki returned his gaze to his computer, fully expecting the younger man to leave. "Now get out," he added, just in case he hadn't gotten his point across before. Shuichi could be very dense at times. His mind preoccupied with the argument he was trying to write out, Yuki was surprised to hear Shuichi's voice defying him.

"No," he said simply. Yuki looked up.

"What did you just say?" he asked, not quite understanding.

"I…I said, _no_," Shuichi said, his voice strengthening. "I'm not leaving. Not until you make a decision." Yuki looked at him blankly. "It's going to be now. You…You listen to me, Eiri Yuki, I'm sick, _sick_ of being nothing more than….than a hole for you to fuck whenever it pleases you! I don't care what you think, I have feelings too, and I refuse to be another one of your convenient sex toys! I won't play second fiddle to…to a computer!" he shouted, trying not to cry. If Yuki didn't come through for him…

"It's time for you to make a decision, Yuki. It's either me or your writing. You don't have to quit, just…let up for a while! Just a break, even! But you come in here first thing in the morning, and don't come out again until you go to bed, unless it's to eat or take a shit! So…so you just tell me which one it is that's more important to you. And…if you say that your writing is more important…then I'm leaving. F-for good."

Yuki, who had been watching Shuichi through his rant, turned back to his computer silently.

"I-I mean it, Yuki, I'll leave!" Shuichi threatened, barely managing to hold back his tears.

Yuki shrugged. "See ya. You know where the door's at."

The boy stood, dumbfounded, for a moment, before turning his back on the blonde and leaving. He stopped briefly at the door and looked once more back at Eiri Yuki, hunched over his computer.

"Fine, then," he whispered. "It's over."

**A/N: **All right, this is my first go at a Gravitation fanfic, and I hope that it turns out the way I want it to. I also hope that it's caught your interest so far, and yes, I realize that the prologue was short, probably too short, but that's why it's going with chapter one! Well, I guess the next and last thing is please review!


	2. Surprise Ending

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. Allright, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends Tonight All American Rejects Lyrics**. Sorry again.

**Chapter 1: Surprise Ending**

Eiri Yuki stood up and stretched, reaching down to shut off the computer. He'd been awfully hard on the kid earlier. Maybe he'd go and make it up to him. Yuki slammed his door open, fully expecting to find Shuichi hunched against it. The door bounced off an empty wall. Unconcerned, Yuki made his way to the kitchen for a beer. Popping the tab on the top, he leaned against the counter.

"Hey," he called, knowing that Shuichi would come running at the sound of his voice. When there was no response, no scurrying of feet, he straightened up. "_Hey,_" he called again, a little louder. Maybe the kid had fallen asleep somewhere. After another minute, Yuki left the kitchen, beer in hand, looking around curiously. "Shuichi?" he ventured. If his name didn't get him, nothing would. He tried again. "Shuichi, are you here?" The silence of his apartment pressed in on him.

After a brief search of all the rooms, Yuki flopped onto the couch, scratching his head absentmindedly. The kid had really left. '_He must have really been determined this time,'_ he thought. Even his clothes were gone. '_He'll come crawling back soon enough,' _he sighed, stretching out on the couch. '_Maybe I'll just enjoy the peace for a day or two. He can't last much longer than that…He'll be back.'_ Yuki let one arm dangle over the side of the couch, finger tips brushing the beer can on the floor as he stared at the ceiling, sleep washing over him.

"He'll be back," he murmured. And, secure in that thought, he turned onto his side, falling asleep within seconds.

"You sure you're ok, Shu?" Hiro looked over at the pink-haired boy sitting on the couch, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He plucked at his guitar. Shuichi'd been at his place for almost a week now, and seemed normal…well, as normal as Shuichi got.

"I told you, Hiro, I'm _fine_. It was my decision, all right? Now shut up, and let me finish this…" Shuichi went back to his paper, crossing out a line here, adding another there. Hiro craned his neck to see the paper.

"What're you working on?"

"Lyrics, now shut up, you're ruining my train of thought." Shuichi pushed Hiro away with one hand.

"Lyrics? Like, actual honest to God _lyrics_?" Hiro sat up on his knees, looking at Shuichi disbelievingly. It always took him _forever_ to come up with lyrics. How could he be sitting here, scribbling away, and be so calm about it?

"Yes, Hiroshi, _actual_ lyrics. So why don't you start thinking of tunes to go with them, and maybe we'll have an ACTUAL song to give the boss men?" Shuichi bent back over his paper, pulling his knees up, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The two boys sat in silence for 10 more minutes, Hiro plucking absently at his guitar, humming odd snatches of song every now and then, glancing up at Shuichi between chords.

"Aha!" with a suddenness that only Shuichi could muster he was standing on the couch, one hand raised triumphantly in the air, clutching the paper. "It's done! It's wonderful! It's a masterpiece!" He kissed the paper and then released it, letting it flutter into Hiro's waiting hand, dancing in circles on the cushions. Below him, Hiro scanned the lines, lips moving silently, his eyes widening.

"Shu…" he looked up at Shuichi, who stopped his dance. "This is amazing…This…this is about…it's about Yuki?"

"Yep." Shuichi nodded, collapsing to a sitting position. "Who'd have thought that a break-up on my terms was what would get my juices going?" Shuichi propped his chin on his fist thoughtfully. "You know, I don't think that he believed that I would really leave…He was probably counting on me coming crawling back the next day…And the old Shuichi would have, too. But not anymore. If he decides to stop being an ass, then he knows where he can find me, right? Right…Hiro?"

The redhead looked up, and saw his friend looking at him with something akin to pain in his eyes.

"Do you…I did the right thing, didn't I?" he asked quietly. "I…I mean, I love Yuki…I'll never stop. But, I figure that…if he doesn't want me around…and if I can't be more than…than just a sex toy to him…then there…there wasn't any point in my staying with him, right?"

Hiro knelt down in front of the couch, placing his hands on Shuichi's feet. "You're a great guy, Shu," he said quietly. "And if Yuki-sama can't see that, then you're right – there was no point in you staying there. It was only hurting you. I mean…look at how great you've been doing just in the last week! I haven't seen you this cheerful in a long time, and, to be honest, I like this you a lot better than the Shu-chan who was always moping around and couldn't get anything done. Your voice has been amazing, and now we've even got a new song – _before_ a deadline! And I'm sure that you're right – If Yuki-sama cares enough about you, then he'll come and find you. And if he doesn't…well, that's just too bad for him."

Shuichi leaned forward, resting his forehead against Hiro's. "Thank, Hiro. I needed that."

Hiro smiled.

"Anytime," he said. "Besides, I was getting a little jealous, with you spending all your time with Yuki. But now I've got you all to myself again," he added with a wink.

Shuichi laughed, shaking his head.

"I guess some things really don't ever change," he giggled, tugging on Hiro's hair.

"Nah," said Hiro. "They just grow up."

It had been a week, and Shuichi was still gone. It had been a week, and the apartment was still as silent as a church. It had been a week, and Eiri Yuki was going crazy. He paced his apartment restlessly, the rooms scattered with bottles, cans, and cigarette butts. He couldn't believe that Shuichi was still gone, couldn't believe that he hadn't come back, begging to be forgiven. He couldn't believe that he missed him. Yuki had grown accustomed to all of Shuichi's annoying little habits, from showering at 5:30 a.m. to clattering around in the kitchen while he was trying to work and banging on his office door, demanding to know when he was coming out. He couldn't remember the last time his apartment had seemed so quite, so still, so…_empty._ It was missing something and, though he had a vague idea of what that something might be, he was most unwilling to admit it. He had tried the silence, he had tried a stereo, he had even tried opening his windows so that he could hear all the noise from the street. It just wasn't quite the same, somehow. He was, in the end, still alone. But since when did Eiri Yuki, cold, distant romance novelist who'd never had a real relationship in his life, care about being alone? The thought discomfited him. He wasn't supposed to need anyone. Well, he didn't need anyone. No, what he needed was a date. It had been far too long since he'd slept with a woman. Yuki went into his now half empty bedroom, no longer strewn with half finished lyrics and clothes, and began to dig through the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He finally unearthed a small address book, sitting on the bed to flip through it. Even though it had been a year and more since he'd seen any of these girls, he knew that it was more than likely that they'd all jump at the chance to get him into bed again. He picked a likely looking name – a boisterous girl named Yuka that he remembered as being into the more violent bedroom games – and picked up the phone, listening as it rang.

"Hello…is this Yuka?"

"…so then the little shit just spit it back into my face! I could have killed him, I'm telling you." Yuka worked at a day care center for small children, and had been talking about what seemed like everything that had happened to her there since she had last seen the novelist. Somehow he didn't remember her being this talkative. The restaurant was quiet, only the murmur of other couples' conversation and the occasional chink of silverware or a glass disturbing it. Yuki wished he could say as much for his date. Aside from that, every time that she took a bite of something, it was suddenly necessary to wipe her mouth.

"…and then his _mother_ showed up, and I could have just about thrown her out the window, acting like it was _my_ fault her kid was covered in paint, and I just said to her that she had better find another day care center…Eiri? Eiri are you listening to me?"

Yuki, who had in fact been staring out the window with his cheek on his hand, nodded slightly. "Mm…" He wondered what Shuichi was doing…

"Eiri!" the annoyed tone of Yuka's voice brought him back.

"Huh? Oh…sorry, I guess I just…zoned out, for a minute." He smiled charmingly at her, and her annoyance vanished. She placed her hand over his, rubbing her foot up his leg suggestively under the table.

"What do you say…we go back to your place?" she whispered, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. Yuki looked out the window again, then back at Yuka.

"Actually," he said, getting up. "I'm not feeling so well. Maybe we'd better just…call it a night." He really wasn't in the mood right now. Yuka looked put out.

"…Are you sure?" she asked, hoping that he would change his mind. Hoping in vain, it seemed.

"Yeah…I'm sure." The blonde threw some money onto the table, pulling his coat on and lighting a cigarette. "It was nice seeing you." And with that he walked out of the restaurant into the spring air that hadn't quite lost it's chill yet, leaving behind a very disappointed date.

The entire drive home Yuki mentally scolded himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just backed out of having sex with a perfectly good woman, albeit an overly talkative one. Eiri Yuki _never_ turned down sex. Ever. So what was the problem? Yuki sighed. The problem was that the only thing he could think about was that damn kid. When Yuka had coolly accepted his invitation to dinner, he saw Shuichi practically jumping up and down at the prospect of going on a real date with him. While she complained about work, he thought about all the advice (even the bad advice) that he'd given to Shuichi when he had problems with his music. And when she had suggested that they go back to his place, he saw Shuichi underneath him, crying out in pure pleasure, saw him cuddling against his chest sleepily afterwards. He knew that there was something terribly, terribly wrong when, at the prospect of screwing a woman, all he wanted was to see a guy.

Trying to take his mind off of Shuichi, he flipped on the radio. He regretted it almost instantly as the voice that he hadn't heard in so long surrounded him.

_As we walk across today, will my voice, _

_entrusted to the western wind,_

_Reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through?_

_That's right –_

Yuki punched the radio button hard, shutting out the sound. He stepped down on the gas, willing the Mercedes to take him far away, as if it could let him leave behind the thoughts of the boy that filled his head, and the memory of the voice that seemed to haunt him.

**A/N:** The song that Yuki hears on the radio is _Super Drive,_ one of the opening tracks for the _Gravitation_ anime. I don't own that, either, sadly. Other than that, I hope that this chapter somewhat made up for the shortness of the prologue – please review!


	3. Untitled

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online.Allright, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends Tonight All American Rejects Lyrics**. Sorry again

**A/N:** For you reviewers, many thanks to: DemonicDragon666, Elipses, and DarkMetalAngel of Destruction! And don't worry…Eiri will suffer.

**Chapter 2: **

"Hey, Bro! You here? I've come to eat all your food, drink all your beer, and mooch off of you for a while…Hello? Eiri, are you here?" Tatsuha threw his coat over the back of a chair and looked around curiously. Yuki's apartment looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. There were empty cigarette packets, wine bottles, beer cans, and takeout containers everywhere. He walked through his brother's apartment towards his office. If Yuki was anywhere, it'd be in front of his computer. Wrong. The office door stood open, the computer screen dark, a half glass of water on the desk next to the keyboard. Okay, so he wasn't in his office…no big deal. Tatsuha backtracked to the living room, which looked the same as the rest of the house – like there had just been a very large alcoholic, nicotine-addicted, sociopathic nutcase novelists of Japan club meeting.

'_He's gotta be here somewhere,'_ thought Tatsuha, leaning on the arm of the sofa. A cigarette carton crinkled under him. '_His car's in the driveway…he's not in his office, the kitchen, the bathroom…he couldn't still be in bed, could he?'_ Out of options, Tatsuha decided that he'd better go check to see that his brother hadn't finally overdosed on sleeping pills, as his family was convinced he eventually would. The bedroom door was closed, and Tatsuha pushed it open quietly, amazed that his brother could still be sleeping at two o'clock in the afternoon. He wasn't sleeping.

Yuki was lying sprawled out across his unmade bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling and wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and his bathrobe. Tatsuha stared him, unable to believe his eyes.

"Er….Eiri?" he ventured, stepping into the room. The curtains were drawn tight, leaving the room dark, and it smelled slightly of dirty laundry and unchanged sheets. The blonde rolled his head over to gaze at his brother through glassy eyes, his glasses on one of the night tables. There were several stains on the sheets, visible even in the dark, as though someone had been doing quite a bit of something on them.

"Tatsuha…" Yuki laughed hoarsely. "What's wrong with me, Tatsuha? Why can't I get him out of my head?"

Tatsuha looked at his brother for a moment, before striding to the window and throwing open the curtain, causing the man on the bed to hiss and pull a pillow over his face as the bright sunlight streamed in. Tatsuha rolled his eyes, going over to pull his brother out of bed.

"This is pathetic," he mumbled, practically dragging Yuki towards the bathroom.

**XxX**

Tatsuha was just dropping the last of the beer cans into a garbage bag when Yuki walked into the living room, his shirt open and a towel around his neck.

"It's about fucking time," said the dark haired man annoyedly. While Yuki had been in the shower, he had cleaned the apartment, washed the sheets on the bed and remade it, and done the dishes piled in the kitchen sink.

"So," Tatsuha sat down on the couch, watching his brother. "You going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Yuki leaned against the wall, pulling a cigarette from a pack in his shirt pocket, not lighting it. He looked more himself now, in black pants and a dark green shirt, his blonde hair no longer greasy and disheveled, but parted down the middle and combed neatly. His glasses were perched on his nose, the sunlight glinting off them as he considered the cigarette in his hand. He looked up at his dark-haired brother, a wry smile on his lips.

"He's gone," he said, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag. Tatsuha thought for a moment, before replying.

"You mean Shuichi? So? You kick him out all the time. It's not like he won't be back."

Yuki looked up at him, the smile still on his lips, a strange look in his eyes that Tatsuha had never seen there before. It was sadness.

"You don't understand," he said. "I didn't kick him out. He left. On his own. He gave me a choice…and I fucked up. I fucked up big, Tatsuha. He hasn't been here in almost a month."

"You're _kidding_!" Tatsuha looked disbelievingly at the older man, then blew out his breath in a hiss, sinking back into the couch. "Who knew he'd ever leave? And on his own, too? Man, you must have _really_ pissed him off," he laughed, before catching the look on his brother's face and quickly turning it into a hacking cough. He regained his composure and looked back up at Yuki. "I don't understand the big deal, though. I mean, I thought that you didn't even like him that much," he said.

Yuki laughed bitterly. "Neither did I, Tatsuha, that's the problem. Neither did I."

**XxX**

"That song was amazing, Shuichi."

"Thanks. I was happy with it."

"You realize what this means? It means that our CD release is actually _on time_! That's pretty major for us."

Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki sat in the studio, lazily watching the tape of their press conference about the release of their new CD, _Without You_. The CD had been released in stores that day, and the song that had amazed everyone, _It Ends Tonight,_ was already on the radio. None of them could quite believe that they actually had the time to be sitting here, watching their own release. Usually they were still scrambling to come up with lyrics after their conference. Sakano-san had practically passed out when he heard that Shuichi had finally finished a track list on time, and K had nearly killed them all by shooting off a celebratory round.

Shuichi excused himself to the bathroom, not quite sharing the happiness of his fellow band mates. He leaned on the sink, staring at himself in the mirror, thinking of his song. It was about Yuki, everybody knew that. What they didn't know was that he had also written it _for_ Yuki. He had been, in some recess of his mind, hoping that Yuki would hear it and realize that it was about him, that it would make him ask Shuichi to come back, make him realize that he loved him. Shuichi sighed, resting his forehead against the mirror miserably. He missed Yuki. He missed kissing him and tasting the sweet tobacco of his cigarettes, missed the tender looks that would sometimes escape him, missed the hand that beckoned him to bed, missed the feel of his skin, a writer's skin, soft, smooth and unmarred by hard labour, against his. Hell, he even missed the insults. Right now, he was willing to take about anything, as long as it came from Yuki.

The door opened and Hiro came in, interrupting his thoughts.

"We're going out to lunch to celebrate," he said, fixing his hair in the mirror. "You gonna come? Sakano-san's paying," he added, glancing at Shuichi. Seeing the look on his friends face, he sighed. "Are you really not going back to him, Shu? I know you miss him…Not to sound like I don't believe in you, but I really didn't think you'd hold out this long."

Shuichi sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Hiro, even _I_ didn't think that I'd last this long. I…I don't know what I'm waiting for…what am I expecting? What, I think…I think he's going to hear my song and come storming the studio looking for me? I think he's going to….sweep me off my feet and declare his undying love for me? Who am I kidding…I'm an idiot, Hiro…I-I mean…at least when I was with him…I had someone, y'know? I mean…yeah, he was cold a lot of the time, but…he was still mine. If I'm waiting for him to tell me that he loves me…"

"You're not an idiot. He is. I told you before, if he can't see what a great guy you are, then fuck him. You deserve…_so_ much better than that, Shu…You deserve someone who can actually tell you that he loves you, and not give you the cold shoulder every time you say something wrong. It's not…I hate seeing you like this, you know. I can't stand it that you're killing yourself because some jerk-off is too stupid to realize that he loves you. You did all you could, and it's up to him now. I hope that he realizes what he's done, and I hope that by then you've found someone else to rub in his snobby face."

"Hiro…"

"They're going to leave without us. Are you coming or not?"

Shuichi stared at the guitarist's parting back, not sure if he had really heard what he thought he had.

**XxX**

"This is the best shark-fin soup I've ever had."

"This curried squid is amazing…"

K looked up from his bowl of rice. "You know, eating too much shark fin can cause infertility in men," he commented to Fujisaki who, having just taken a heaping mouthful of said soup, promptly spat it back into his bowl.

"Is that true?" Hiro looked at him questioningly.

"'Course it is," said K, filling his mouth with rice. "They figured it out back home. That's why we don't eat the stuff. " Fujisaki looked sadly at his bowl of soup.

The song on the radio changed, and immediately three figures hunched down in their seats, not wanting to be recognized as their newest song blared through the speakers.

"_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all."_

Shuichi's voice surrounded them even as girls in the restaurant began to squeal, recognizing the band. As two of them walked by the table, the singer caught a snatch of their conversation and sank down even lower in his chair, in danger of sliding out onto the floor.

"Who do you think he wrote it for? That's what I want to know…"

"I bet it was that Yuki guy that they're always talking about…I wonder if they broke up? Oh, that's so sad!"

"But it means he's available!"

"Nah, I'm a Hiro fan…" the girls walked out the door, neither of them noticing the table containing the two increasingly red musicians in question. After they were gone, Shuichi sighed, straightening in his chair once more and poking at his food.

On the other side of town, someone else was hearing Shuichi's song for the first time.

"_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow. _

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight."

Eiri Yuki froze as the words of Shuichi Shindou's song hit him. Words that were about him, words that were meant for him to hear. They seemed to hypnotize him, rooting him to the doorway between his living room and kitchen.

"_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain _

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow."

There was no doubt in his mind that the song was about him, and no doubt in his mind about what he was going to do. Whether he admitted it or not, it was time to bring Shuichi home.

**A/N**: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but some crazies stuck me in that prison where you sit all day and "learn" things. I think it's just a new kind of mind control. Anyway, I don't know if this chapter's really any good. I kind of like the first part with Yuki, but I'm not crazy about the Shuichi scenes. Let me know what you think, please! I'll be eternally grateful! And thanks to all of you who've reviewed my other two chapters!


	4. 8C Nakano

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online.Allright, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends Tonight All American Rejects Lyrics**. Sorry again

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN YAOI! **Finally! A reason for that tiny little M! And I lied in the summary, there's gonna be a little Shu/Hiro action!

**A/N:** Thanks again to all who've reviewed; Sorry that my updates are so erratic, I'm trying to be better, really I am! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: 8C- Nakano**

"Hiro?" Shuichi knocked on the bathroom door, opening it a crack. Steam from the shower floated out into the hallway. Shuichi pushed the door open further and went into the bathroom. "Hiro?" he asked again.

"Shu? What is it? What's wrong?" the redhead's face poked out from behind the shower curtain. Shuichi sat cross-legged on the closed seat of the toilet, cupping his chin in his hands, staring at the opposite wall.

"Remember earlier? In the restaurant, when we heard that song?"

"Ye-ah…what about it?" Hiro hoped that this wasn't going where he thought it was going.

"You think he heard it?" Shuichi asked thoughtfully. "Yuki, I mean…"

Hiro returned to his shower. '_Of course. Another conversation about Yuki. It's never about anything else, is it Shu? You're so oblivious…'_ Sighing, he leaned against the wall, letting the hot water wash over him. '_That's why I love you so much.' _

"Hiro?" the other boy's voice jolted him back to reality.

"I dunno, Shu. Maybe he did. And maybe he'll come running to you and beg you to go back to him, just like you want. And you'll go with him, and you'll fuck with him, and you'll live happily ever after with him…just like you want." Hiro whispered this last part, not bothering to disguise the bitterness in his voice. No matter what he did, Shuichi would never want him like he wanted Yuki. He had waited too long to recognize his feelings, had done too little to show them. Too little, too late. Hiro closed his eyes, mentally berating himself for letting his jealousy show in his voice. Shuichi didn't deserve that; it wasn't his fault that his guitarist was stupid.

"What the hell, Hiro?" the sound of Shuichi's voice so close made the wet, naked boy jump, nearly slipping on the wet tiles. Shuichi was holding the curtain open, glaring a mixture of anger and confusion at him. "First that shit in the bathroom at the studio, and now you sounding like some jilted lover? What the fuck's your problem?"

Hiro stared blankly at his friend. The only thing going through his mind was how ridiculously easy it would be to simply pull the other boy into the shower and have his way with him, and no one would ever know. The fact that one of them was already naked made the idea seem that much more plausible. Shuichi was so close…close enough to touch, close enough to take a handful of his tight black shirt and slam him against the wall and do so many unmentionable things to him. So close that Hiro didn't even notice himself go hard, lost in his thoughts, still staring at the other boy. Shuichi, however, waiting for an answer from his long time best friend, noticed almost immediately. His eyes widened and his own cock twitched. Hiro was a lot bigger than he remembered…

He couldn't wait any longer. The opportunity was too good to ignore. This was his only chance. With a strangled sound, Hiro reached out and grabbed a handful of Shuichi's shirt, yanking him fully clothed into the shower and crushing their lips together. The smaller boy struggled a little, at first, out of shock, but soon gave in and opened his mouth to admit the wet, warm softness of another tongue, bringing his arms hard around Hiro's naked body. It had been so long since he had felt this…hot skin against his, strong hands pulling at his clothes, a mouth moving down his neck and chest, licking, biting, teasing… He groaned as Hiro's hips ground against his, his erection begging to be set free from the tight confines of his pants, a problem quickly rectified by the other boy, his pants dropping with a wet splatter on the floor outside the shower. Lips locked once more, a battle of tongues being waged as wandering hands pinched, stroked and moulded heated flesh. Without warning, Hiro broke the kiss and spun Shuichi around, slamming him face first into the wall, hands grabbing at his hips. There was nothing; no lubricant, no preparation. Shuichi wasn't ready, but Hiro didn't care. He slammed into the younger boy again and again, losing himself in the ecstasy of finally claiming him as his own. It was rough, rougher than he had ever intended, but once he started he couldn't stop. The sound of Shuichi whimpering under him, the feel of bringing him to climax, and the sound of his voice crying out, 'Hiro!' as he came drove Hiroshi Nakano over the edge. He shuddered at the force of his own climax, finally going limp and sliding down to the floor of the shower, dragging an unresisting Shuichi with him. Leaning against the wall and cradling Shuichi against his chest, it was only when he leaned down to kiss the boy tenderly on the neck that he heard the sound. Shuichi was crying. He lay curled into a ball, unmoving but for the sobs that racked his body, heedless of the fact that his best friend was staring down at him, bewildered. Suddenly, Hiro understood. It was about Yuki. It would always be about Yuki, no matter what he did. Smiling sadly to himself, Hiro gathered Shuichi into his arms and held him close, letting the other boy cry into his chest, comforting him as he had so often before.

Across town, Eiri Yuki was getting into his car.

XxX 

Eiri Yuki sped down the road toward where he knew Shuichi would be staying – with his friend from the band, the guitarist. He'd been there once before, when Shuichi had stopped to pick up something – music or lyrics or something.

It had taken the novelist several hours of aggravated pacing to finally get into and actually start his car. He had already come to terms with the fact that he wanted Shuichi back – _needed_ him back, in fact, – but it was the actual going to get him and admitting he had been wrong that seemed to be giving him trouble. He had changed his clothes at least three times, gone through a pack of cigarettes and a can and a half of beer, and even typed out four pages of nothing but commas, trying desperately to put off going to apologize until, finally, he ran out of things to do. With a final look in the mirror, he had grabbed a fresh pack of cigarettes from his room and walked out the front door and gotten into his car, placed his hands determinedly on the steering wheel and…sat. For 45 minutes he had sat there, staring at nothing, still trying to get his body to respond to the commands his mind was giving it. Finally, his hand reached to turn the key, and the roar of the engine jolted him out of his stupor. His grip on the wheel tightened and his foot stomped on the accelerator, sending him out of the driveway so fast that he left behind him two identical tire marks. His petal-to-the-metal mood only lasted until he hit downtown traffic, however. He tried to mentally speed the lights, determined not to lose his resolve before he actually got to Shuichi. It was all well and good for him to _say_ that he was going to apologize, but to do it was a whole other thing entirely.

After what seemed like an eternity (that was probably only about 20 minutes,) Eiri Yuki pulled into the driveway of the apartment complex that Hiroshi Nakano lived in. He got out of his car and skulked around by the door until someone, an older-looking woman, pulled out a key to let herself in.

"Excuse me, but I seem to have misplaced my key," Yuki said cheerfully, stepping into the light. "I'm new in this building, and I never remember to bring it with me when I leave." He laughed at himself as the woman looked him over suspiciously before nodding her head understandingly.

"I did that a lot too, when I first moved in," she said, opening the door. "Put it on a ring with your car keys," she whispered confidentially, walking past him as he held the door open for her. "That way you don't forget it."

"What a useful tip! Thank you very much, ma'am, I'll remember that." He smiled charmingly at her until she disappeared around the corner down the hall, and then made his way quietly to the elevator. He didn't trust that his mind was quite clear enough to throw off anyone else who might question why he was there.

He found the apartment easily enough, recalling the number from the buzzer system outside. '_8C – Nakano. Found it.' _Taking a deep breath, Yuki knocked on the apartment door. He heard a great deal of shuffling and swearing come from inside, and waited no few minutes before the door was opened and a wet, hastily-clothed Hiroshi Nakano opened the door, eyes widening as he saw his visitor.

"Y-yuki-san…This is…a surprise…" his nervousness caused Yuki to narrow his eyes.

"I'm here to see Shuichi," he said, wondering what he had interrupted, exactly.

"Um…He's not available right now…Maybe you could come back later and – "

"Hiro?" Shuichi's voice, thick from crying, came floating out of the apartment, followed by a sniff. "Who is it?" The pink-haired boy came into view, every inch as wet as his roommate, clad only in a towel slung around his hips, his eyes still shining with tears "Y-yuki?" he stammered disbelievingly.

Yuki looked between the two boys once before turning without a word and storming down the hallway to the elevator. He was such an idiot.

**A/N:** Ok…so…Hiro and Shuichi…hmm…that was unexpected, even for me. Sorry if they all seemed a little…OOC….(ok a lot, but come on…) and sorry that the end is kind of abrupt. Regardless of these things, please REVIEW! Thanks much!


	5. Strike Out

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. All right, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends tonight All American Rejects lyrics**, since it won't let me put the link in here. Stupid servers...

**Chapter 4: Strike Out**

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid… STUPID!_

"Yuki! Yuki stop! Yuki _please_! It's not what you think – Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Fists beat on the closed door of the elevator as Eiri Yuki punched the ground floor button viciously, lighting it up. He was so stupid. So incredibly, amazingly, _ridiculously_ stupid. What, had he thought that the little brat would wait for him?

_Well…yeah, actually…_

But come on, he hadn't _seriously_ expected him to not fuck with anyone else, had he?

_Of course I did! He's mine, dammit all,_ _and –_

_There's no _and_ here, Eiri. You had your chance. You had your chance and you fucked up. Big time, baby. Pandora's Box was a glass of spilled milk compared to you…_

_Shut up! It's not like I actually thought he'd really _leave_! Why should I have? It's not like he gave me any warning…_

_Oh, but he did. Don't you remember? _

"_Come on, Yuki, let's go out We never do anything fun..." _

"_Yuki, you're falling asleep at the computer again. Come on, come to bed." _

"'_Yuki, will you listen to –' 'Leave me alone, you damn brat!'"_

_Stop it! _

"Yuki, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Dammit Yuki! Why do you always ignore me?"

"Just LISTEN to me, Yuki!"

"I swear to God I'm going to leave-"

"FUCK YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!"

The elevator doors opened with a small _ding_, and Eiri Yuki looked up. He was not quite sure how, but he was now crouched on the floor of the elevator with his hands flung over his head, looking very much like he was trying to avoid an atomic bomb. Leaning against the open doors in front of him stood a heaving, panting, pink-haired boy who was clutching his side as he gasped for breath.

"Y-yuki…Had to…catch you…Not…what you think…"

The blonde man stared at him, his light eyes full of anger. Shuichi faltered. He knew that look, he had seen it before, so many times. It came from interrupting a train of though, or from making too much noise early in the morning. It came from breaking something, or from being a fool. It came from almost everything he did, everything that he couldn't help but do. And, like all those things that he did, that look meant trouble. That look meant sleeping on the couch, it meant not leaving the house or risk being locked out. It meant no sex, it meant being screamed at and worse: it meant being ignored for an indeterminable amount of time by the only person that really mattered. For Shuichi, that look was a fate worse than death. But this time, that look had a small spot of life in it: Yuki had come to find him. He had come here to get Shuichi, and Shuichi would be damned if he was leaving without him.

Lost in his thought, he hadn't noticed Yuki pick himself up off the floor. It didn't register that his prey was getting away until he felt the light brush of the older man's arm as Yuki pushed past him out of the elevator. Shuichi watched his retreating back for a few seconds before running after him.

"Yuki, stop! Yuki, please, just let me explain…!"

He grabbed the blonde's jacket sleeve, stepping in front of him.

"Listen to me, Yuki, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. I'm not with Hiro, it was an accident. I swear! I'm not –"

"Get out of my way," growled the novelist. He tugged his arm out of the pop star's grasp, only to have the same hand latch on much tighter to his arm.

"No. You came to get me, and you're not leaving here without –"

"I said get out of my way!" Yuki shoved the smaller boy hard in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps. Shuichi looked up at him with wide eyes as he moved toward him again. "You want to try and stop me again?" Yuki's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the other. He had to get out of there, before he did something he'd regret. When Shuichi didn't answer, he brushed past him once more, determined this time to make it out the door.

Shuichi was not so easily determined. He was going to be heard, dammit. The worst that Yuki could do was hit him, and he figured that he could take that.

"Yuki, _stop_" he did his best to make his voice commanding. The blonde back paid no attention to him, however, and kept on course to the door. Staring at that back, at the perfect hair, the crisp lines of the coat, hearing the soft click of his heels on the tiled floor…something inside Shuichi snapped. Yuki. Would. Listen. To. Him. He ran forward and grabbed the blonde's arm, yanking him into an abrupt about face.

The novelist's hand rose to push the younger boy away, and he opened his mouth to no doubt issue another '_Leave me alone!'_. Before either thing could happen, however, a small, hard fist attached to a long thin arm came into contact with the side of Eiri Yuki's face.

XxX 

It was a standstill. Anyone walking through the halls of the Green Bamboo apartment complex would have come upon a very strange scene indeed.

One of Japan's most popular novelists stood stock still, his head tilted slightly to one side. His mouth gaped open and there was a slight dark spot forming on his cheek (It just so happened that Eiri Yuki bruised easier than an over-ripe fruit). Directly in front of him, though about half a head shorter, stood one of Japan's most popular rock stars, staring at his own raised arm in horrified shock.

"I-I…I…" the power of speech left the young pop star as he tried to register what he had just done. Had he really just…? Yuki's shocked face confirmed it. He had. Oh boy. As for Yuki himself, he was in shock. Had that really just happened? Had this little mouse of a kid just socked him? Was this really the same Shuichi that he could make cry with a few mean words? His brain refused to believe his eyes. It was impossible. No one could be _that_ double sided…could they? He shook his head and his eyes came back into focus. He looked down at the pink-haired kid in front of him and took a step backwards.

"Y-yuki…" Shuichi's eyes were pleading. Yuki took another step back. He knew that the door was only a few paces behind him. Shuichi tried again. "Y-yuki, I-I'm –" before he could finish the apology, Yuki was out the door with a swish of his coat.

**A/N:** Well, what'd you think? I know, it's been a while, and I know it's short, but did you like it? If you didn't, by all means, let me know! I'd hate to subject you all to further chapters of crap. Well, you all know the drill – Please Review!


	6. Operation Sushi

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. All right, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but if you want the lyrics to _It Ends Tonight _go to Yahoo and type in **It Ends tonight All American Rejects lyrics**, since it won't let me put the link in here. Stupid servers...

**A/N: **Wow guys, it's been forever! If you're reading this because I updated…_God Bless You! _Thanks SO much to all you guys who've sent me reviews, and thanks for sticking with me this far! I promise, _promise_ that I'll update more often, it's just been crazy with school and everything – I've got AP tests and the SAT coming up, plus things like finals…ACK! Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5: Operation Sushi**

_Damn…_

Eiri Yuki touched the swollen purple area around his eye gingerly. Who knew the kid could punch?

Note to self -- kid gets violent.

Not even the small amount of makeup he used could cover that bruise.

_I can't believe he punched me…I need a beer._

Yuki switched off the light as he left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. In the past two days, since he'd found Shuichi at the guitarist's house, he'd been through two six packs, and was starting on his third. His apartment was beginning to look like a landfill again, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was in fact not the left over takeout that was beginning to smell. He sighed and slammed the refrigerator door shut without taking the intended drink and instead began to hunt for a garbage bag. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Oh no. It had taken him too long to realize that the kid was his, and he wasn't about to have gone through all that for nothing.

It was a very painful thing to admit that you needed someone.

Eiri Yuki was not fond of pain.

_I need a plan,_ he thought as he scooped takeout containers into the garbage bag he'd found. Well…first he needed an apartment that didn't look (or smell) like a garbage truck had just exploded in it; there was no romance in two-day-old sushi, and romance was exactly what he needed. Shuichi had left because there was no romance in their relationship; he didn't feel like the writer cared for him at all. All right then, if the kid wanted romance, he would get romance. Yuki stopped as the irony of his situation hit him: he was a romance novelist, who had just been dumped because he wasn't romantic…Now that had to be an accomplishment.

Once his apartment was clean, the garbage safely outside in the can, and a good amount of pine-scented air freshener sprayed, Yuki sat on the couch and stared at the wall. So…he had to let the k- Shuichi…know that he cared. For some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to say "I love you." He knew that he did, and he knew that Shuichi wanted to hear it, but…he couldn't quite come to terms with it himself. He was so used to not needing anyone in his life…his family he had lived mostly without for the better part of his life, and any woman in his life had only been for one night, at most a week or two. He had worked so hard to keep that mask, that distance. He had tried so hard to not get close to anyone…and it had worked, all of it, perfectly, until this boy had come into his life.

Yuki turned, stretching out on the couch, pondering the question he had asked himself almost constantly since the day Shuichi had thrown himself in front of his car. Why had he let this boy in? What was different about him? Why had he, Eiri Yuki, one of the most sought-after men in Japan, allowed this pink-haired menace, this _stalker_, into his home, his pants, and his life? He hadn't been with a man since New York, all those years ago. Not that Shuichi could be called a man, exactly, except by anatomy. He was more like a six year old with accelerated growth hormones. He was an idiot. He was whiny. He was needy. He was scrawny. He was the complete opposite of the novelist.

He was perfect.

The blonde man on the couch snored softly, images of his idiotic lover filling his mind, lyrics from some musical or another strung out across it; _Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me…_

XxX 

Two days…it had been two days, and his hand still hurt. Two days, and he hadn't heard anything. Two days, and he still hadn't spoken to Hiro. Two days, and he was still in his room. Two days, and he still couldn't believe what he had done.

Shuichi Shindou had never (ok, maybe once or twice) looked worse. His hair was greasy, hanging limply in his face, his skin was pale, and there were bags under his eyes. He had been laying on his bed, unmoving, unsleeping, for two days, staring at the wall, unable to comprehend what he had done, and knowing what it would mean.

Yuki was gone.

For good. For real. He had blown it. He had wanted Yuki to come and get him. He had wanted Yuki to care. He had gotten what he wanted, and what had he done? Punched him in the face. He had marred that beautiful, perfect face…blemished that porcelain skin…Oh God he was an idiot! What had he been thinking? That was the problem – He _hadn't_ been thinking. He had just been so…_angry_. He had just wanted Yuki to listen to him, to give him a chance…to show that he cared about him. But no, the man couldn't even give him that. No, he had taken one look at Hiro and Shuichi, jumped to so many conclusions, and stormed off. He didn't even have the decency to demand an explanation. Not that Shuichi could blame him, of course. It had been pretty obvious what was going on. But Yuki didn't understand, he didn't even ask. The pop star had not wanted that. The singer did not want to have a relationship with his guitarist. The boy did not want to have sex with his best friend. Shuichi had not wanted Hiro to fuck him.

The boy buried his head in the filthy pillow, greasy from his hair and face, soggy from tears. Shuichi's body shook as he sobbed, just like he had after Hiro had finished with him, just like he had after Yuki had left, just like he had every time he thought about that night.

He wasn't mad at Yuki, not anymore. He wasn't even mad at Hiro. It wasn't Hiro's fault. Shuichi had left Yuki. Shuichi had let himself be pulled into the shower. Shuichi had let Yuki get away. Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. It was all, undeniably, Shuichi's fault. Shuichi was an idiot.

More sobs wracked the thin frame as the boy on the bed relived the worst night of his life again and again.

XxX 

Hiro sighed and closed the bedroom door. Shuichi was crying again, and it was all his fault. This whole mess was his fault. If he had been able to control himself…

What could he do? He was in love with his best friend, what was there _to_ do? Nothing. He knew that Shuichi would never love him, at least not that way. That, he could deal with. It was this, this depression, this crying, that he couldn't deal with. It killed him to see Shuichi so upset, so hopeless. But what could he do? The guitarist kept asking himself this question, over and over, each time avoiding one answer, the one thing that he knew he could do to help. He wanted to help Shuichi…but he wasn't ready to turn him back over to that bastard Yuki.

_I mean seriously,_ he thought. _What kind of guy takes the time to find out where you're staying, drive all the way there, and then run away as soon as something looks difficult? Why should I let him go back to that?_

_Because he wants to._

That little voice. Hiro was beginning to hate that voice. It was the one that kept telling him that, no matter what he did or said or thought, Shuichi loved Yuki, and that wasn't going to change. It was the voice that kept offering up the only logical solution to his problem, no matter how many times he tried to push it out of his mind.

_You know what you have to do,_ it said. _You have to call him, and make him listen to you, and explain to him what happened._

Hiro snorted. He could hear the conversation now. '_Hi Yuki-san, it's Hiroshi Nakano, you know, the guy you found your boyfriend sleeping with the other night? Could we meet for some lunch sometime? There's something I'd like to tell you._' Right.

_It's the only way to help him,_ the voice warned. Hiro tried to ignore it. There had to be another way…

_If you love him at all, then you'll do it._

Damn that voice. He knew that it was right. He knew that the only way to help his friend was to somehow, some way, get a hold of Yuki-san and make him understand, explain to him that it wasn't what it had looked like, and get him to admit that he needed Shuichi just as much as Shuichi needed him.

Hiro opened the bedroom door a crack and peeked inside again. Shuichi was still lying face down on the bed, though his sobs had subsided and his breathing was now slow and even. Good, he had finally fallen asleep.

Now would be the perfect time to – 

"Shut up," Hiro sighed, silencing the voice. He would call the novelist, explain things to him, and then get him to agree to at least see Shuichi. After that, his task would be getting Shuichi at least looking presentable, and not like he had been lying on a bed for two days. This could be trickier than he thought, especially since Shuichi hadn't spoken to him since that night. Well, he would just have to make things work, no matter what. Nothing could stop him.

Hiro stooped to examine the contents of his refrigerator, leaning on the door, as his stomach growled. He hadn't even noticed his feet taking him to the kitchen. He pulled out a plate and peeled back the plastic wrap, trying to think of a name for his plan. After all, all good plans had names, didn't they? He sniffed the plate, trying to decide whether or not the dubious mixture of rice and fish was still edible, what it was, and when he had made it. He smiled as both the name of the dish his plan came to him. The food was onigiri, the plan was Operation Sushi.

**(A/N: onigiri is triangle-shaped sticky rice, that can have a variety of fillings. You may have seen them in the manga "Fruits Basket." Thank you to Rena Is So Cool for the correction)**


	7. For Love or Money

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. All right, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but you can look up the lyrics on Yahoo or Google

**Chapter 6: For Love or Money**

Hiroshi Nakano twined his long red hair into a knot atop his head, carefully placing a baseball cap on top of it. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses, and pulled on a high-collared jacket, even though it was quite warm outside. This was business, and there was no need to be recognized and interrupted. He opened the door to his spare bedroom, and wrinkled his nose as a foul odor floated out. It had been at least four days since Shuichi had showered properly, maybe more. But at least he was sleeping regularly, now. Hiro could see him, face down and spread-eagle on the bed, breathing deeply and evenly. Shaking his head a little, the guitarist shut the door again. Hopefully, after today, Shuichi would be back to his normal, bouncy, relatively _clean_ self. Offering a quick prayer to whatever deity would listen, Hiro slipped out the door of his apartment, locking it behind him.

_This has to work,_ he told himself, over and over, carefully steering his motorcycle through downtown. He had called Yuki-san the night before, and then had called again after being hung up on. After much fast-talking and cajoling, he had convinced the author to meet him at a small bar, where both of them stood the least chance of being recognized. He pulled up outside the bar and switched off his bike, letting down the kickstand. He swung his leg off the side and pulled his collar up farther, adjusting his hat to hide the loose strands of hair. Hiro looked around for Yuki's car before going into the building, in case he was here early. No such luck. Pulling his sunglasses off, Hiro pushed open the door to the bar and walked inside, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. Once his vision cleared, he was surprised to see a familiar blonde head sitting at the bar, draining the last drops out of a tall glass. Hiro swallowed hard and walked up to the man at the bar.

"Yuki-san?"

The blonde turned, his cold eyes eyeing Hiro with contempt.

"Nakano." Yuki turned back to his empty glass and motioned to the bar tender for another. Hiro fiddled with his riding gloves nervously.

"Why don't we move to a booth, so it's a little more priv-"

"This isn't a _date_, Nakano. The bar's fine. Hurry up and make your speech, I've been here for twenty minutes, and I'm not going to wait much longer."

Hiro hastily took a seat on the stool next to Yuki, waving off the bartender, who returned to wiping glasses grumbling something about people who don't order anything.

"Shuichi needs you." On the ride to this meeting, Hiro had decided that it was best to be direct and get straight to the point, since Yuki had been reluctant to meet with him in the first place, and probably wasn't likely to stick around very long.

Yuki accepted his second drink, sipping from it boredly. "Is that all you came here to tell me?"

"He needs you," repeated Hiro stubbornly. "Just like you need him."

Yuki finally looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "And just how would you know?"

Hiro smirked. "Please, Yuki-san. I saw you when you came to my apartment that night – you looked a wreck. Not at all your usual, composed self. And the look on your face when you saw Shuichi and I –"

"I'm leaving," the blonde man stood, pulling some money out of his pocket and slamming it on the counter. "I'm not listening to this shit." As he made to leave, Hiro grabbed his arm.

"No! Yuki-san…I'm sorry, don't leave, please. This is important. _Please_. Just…hear me out."

Yanking his arm out of Hiro's grasp, Yuki looked at his watch. "You have three minutes to make your point, before I go outside and throw that pretty motorcycle of yours into the middle of the street."

Hiro spoke fast, hardly hearing himself as he spit out the words that he'd been practicing for two days.

"Shuichi needs you. He's a wreck without you. He hasn't eaten, he's barely slept, he hasn't _bathed_, he hasn't even left his room since that night! And what you saw…don't blame Shuichi. Don't…don't take what you feel out on him. It wasn't his fault…" Hiro looked down, speaking quietly, "It was mine. I…I forced him into it…h-he…he didn't want me to, but….b-but I did anyway…" he looked up at the face of the tall man standing in front of him. "He wanted you. He _wants_ you…And he always will. Shuichi…he _loves you,_ Yuki-san. And I know that you love him, too, even if you don't want to admit it. That's why you came to my apartment that night, and that's why you're so upset over this entire mess."

"I don't c-" began Yuki, but Hiro cut him off.

"You _do_ care! If you didn't care, you wouldn't have gone all the way across town to find him. You wouldn't have run away when you thought that he'd been with someone else. And you certainly wouldn't have come all the way here to meet with me in this shitty bar if you didn't _care_. I know that the whole cold demeanor thing is your angle, and that's great and all, but it's not working, Yuki-san. I can see _right _through you."

"…He hit me."

Hiro blinked several times, staring. Was Yuki…the great Eiri Yuki…the cold-hearted, hotheaded, indifferent author…_pouting_? It was very difficult to not laugh.

"He was trying to make you listen to him. If you had done that in the first place, none of this would have happened at all. All he wants from you is a little attention…and to know that he's more important to you than your books."

"Well if he doesn't know that then he's an _idiot,_" mumbled the blonde, but there was affection in his voice that Hiro didn't miss.

"We all _know_ that Shuichi's an idiot, Yuki-san," said Hiro. "But we feel the need to constantly remind him of that. It's like…It's like your books." Yuki raised an eyebrow at him. "No, seriously. You _know_ that your books are best sellers, but you still like to be _told_ how wonderful they are, and how amazing you are, don't you? Well, Shuichi _knows_ that _some_where, deep down, you really do love him, but he'd like to hear it once in a while, you know? _Tell_ him that you love him, or at least _listen_ to him when he talks to you."

Yuki looked at him for a long moment. "Why are you telling me this?" he sounded utterly confused, like a man who'd just been told that pigs could, indeed, fly. "Why are you helping me? You don't like me," Hiro shrugged. "And you're in love with him too. Why not just…keep him for yourself? You obviously know what he wants…what he needs…Why help me?"

Hiro looked up at the older man, smiling sadly. "Because," he said. "He's in love with you."

XxX 

_The nerve of that brat…first he's got the balls to call me up and demand that I meet with him…then he shows up…_late…_and then he spends a half hour telling me what to do with my own life…_

Eiri Yuki loosened his grip on the steering wheel of his Mercedes.

_And damn it all if he wasn't right about everything._

When he had first gotten the call from Nakano, he had been furious, and had hung up on him. But the kid had called back, for which Yuki had had to – grudgingly – give him credit. He'd listened somewhat less than patiently as he'd been told how it was all just a big mistake, and how, if he would just meet with the guitarist, everything could be sorted out. After listening to all the begging he could take before throwing his telephone at the wall, Yuki had ungraciously agreed to meet with Hiroshi at some hole in the wall bar the next day.

He had fully been expecting some reel on how it hadn't meant anything, about how it had only happened once, he swore, and it would never happen again, and how Shuichi _would_ have called, but was afraid that Yuki would be mad about being hit. Instead, he had gotten an apology. A sincere, albeit broken, apology, and advice to go along with it. And the punk had known just how to get to him, too. Talking about Shuichi just lying in bed, not eating or sleeping…it had made him feel guilty – a feeling that Eiri Yuki absolutely _detested_.

Nakano's plan was ridiculous. There was no way that it would work on any normal, self-respecting human being. When Yuki had pointed this out, however, Hiro had countered him with the fact that Shuichi wasn't exactly normal, something that, obviously, could not be disputed. In the end, after two more drinks and a lot on cajoling on the part of Hiroshi, Yuki had agreed to go along with the plan and attempt to draw Shuichi out of his room and back into a relationship.

He could only hope that it would work.

**A/N: You know the drill, Read, Review, PLEASE! Not sure if I like the ending to this one. And if you've gotten this far with me – insert deity here> BLESS YOU! Thanks SO much for sticking with me! We're almost finished!**


	8. Out of Bed

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: Oh oh oh, new one! There will be masturbation in this chapter. Yes, self pleasure. You are warned.**

**This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. All right, since I got in trouble once, I guess I'll try this again – without the song. Sorry, I know it kind of takes away from it all, but you can look up the lyrics on Yahoo or Google

**A/N: Don't kill me! It's been, as of today, 2 months since I updated, and you all have full rights to stone me to death for that, but just think! If you stoned me now, you'd never get to know how it ended! watches crowd lower rocks Phew. Ok, since I get to stay alive a bit longer, here's Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Out of Bed**

"Up and at 'em, Shu!" Hiro snapped open the shades of his guest room, stepping aside as bright morning sunlight flooded into the room, washing over the floor and up to the greasy-looking boy lying on dirty sheets on a futon. "I said up! We have plans today!"

Shuichi's head poked out from between the wrinkled sheets, blinking owlishly at Hiro in the unexpected sunlight. "….Hiro?"

"Been a while hasn't it? Come on, you heard me, _up_!"

The pink-haired singer squawked in surprise as the blankets were unceremoniously yanked from under him, sending sprawling on the floor.

"What the hell was that for!" Shuichi sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He attempted to climb back onto the bed, but Hiro pushed him back down, proceeding to strip the rank sheets off of it.

"I told you, Shu, you're done with this. You've been lying in bed for four days now, you haven't eaten, haven't _bathed_…frankly, you're starting to stink up the house. You haven't written a song in ages, you haven't been to work in over a week, nothing. You're going to get fired soon." The guitarist finished stripping the futon and gave the sheets a quick sniff before wrinkling his nose in disgust and tossing them in a ball to the garbage can. Shuichi sat cross-legged on the floor, chin in hand.

"Who cares?" he sighed. "What's it matter if I've got a job or not?"

"Well for one, you're not living with me if all you're going to do is mope around and not bathe, especially if you're not even paying for anything. And for two, there _is_ someone who cares about you, believe it or not, and that's why you've got to get out of bed."

Shuichi avoided his friend's eyes, picking at a loose thread in the carpet. "Hiro, listen…I know that you care about me and everything, but I –"

"I wasn't talking about me, you idiot. I was talking about Yuki-san."

Shuichi looked up, then back at the floor. "He doesn't care," he muttered. "If he cared he'd have come back…or something…Leave me alone, Hiro, I don't feel like doing anything today." He made another attempt to climb back onto the now bare bed.

"All right, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then, won't we?" with that, the redhead grabbed the smaller boy around the waist and began to haul him out of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing! Hiro put me down! Put me down right now! Put me down, dammit!" Shuichi kicked his legs out, trying to wriggle free. Hiro only held onto him tighter, earning himself several kicks in the ribs.

"Oof…Shuichi it'll be so much…ouch…easier if you just…ugh…hold…._still_!" the pair finally reached their destination, and on this last word Hiro unceremoniously dumped Shuichi into the bathtub, already full of water. "Clean yourself up," he said to the spluttering Shuichi, who was looking at him with disbelieving eyes. "You stink, so you know. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done, making you something to eat. Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" Hiro slammed the door shut and leaned against it, sighing. It was going to be a very long day.

**X x X**

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Shuichi could see why Hiro had finally dragged him out of bed. He looked _terrible_. His hair was flat and matted, and had _completely_ lost its shine, his eyes were red and his whole face was puffy. Remnants of last weeks eyeliner only worsened the effect. Shuichi looked over at the tub as the last of the water in it drained away. Peeling off his soaked clothing, the boy looked again in the mirror. His body wasn't bad looking, though from the days of not showering his acne was beginning to reappear on his shoulders and back.

_A couple good scrubs'll get rid of that,_ he thought to himself, stepping out of his filthy boxer shorts. All in all, he supposed, he wasn't bad looking. His arms had nicely defined lines, probably from all the times he'd tried to chuck his keyboard out the window. His chest was toned, if not exactly muscular, and his stomach was flat. His hip bones stuck out a little too far (_I guess I am a little too skinny, _he thought), but they curved nicely and gave a nice shadowing effect to the space between them. He followed the fine line of hair that arrowed downward from his belly button, cocking his head to one side. It wasn't terrible, really. Sure, he wasn't _huge_, but…he wasn't bad sized. _About average, I guess…I don't think that I'm as thick as Hiro is…I might be longer though…I can't remember…I'm definitely not bigger than Yuki…_he closed his eyes tightly, picturing his former lover. No one was bigger than Yuki. He could see every detail of him, almost like looking at a photograph. His dark blonde hair and pale skin that were so unusual…his light eyes that seemed to look right through him and know, just _know_ exactly what he wanted…

Suddenly he was back in the house, his and Yuki's house, in their bedroom, lying on his back in their bed. He saw Yuki, fingers gripping the sheets on either side of his head, the muscles in his shoulders moving under his skin, above him, and could feel him inside of him.

Shuichi groaned and slid his hand down his stomach, allowing his fingers to brush over his already aching erection. If he closed his eyes, he could go back to the scene in the bedroom, and could pretend that it was Yuki's hand on him. He could feel those long, elegant fingers moving up and down, back and forth, squeezing him, pulling him, almost sending him over the edge and then easing him away. He knew how Yuki would touch him right…ah, yes, right there, just…like…that… Between his own hand and the images of Yuki he had in his mind, it didn't take long at all for Shuichi to come, crying out helplessly at his release. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he sighed resignedly and stepped into the shower, wishing that it really could have been Yuki's hand on him.

The warm shower water felt good on his tired, greasy body, and he simply stood under for several minutes, letting it wash away the past days' dirt as well as his most recent mess. He washed his hair and scrubbed his skin until it was red, determined that his falling-apart stage was over. Shuichi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, feeling refreshed and ready to face anything that his life saw fit to throw at him. That feeling quickly evaporated, however, when he opened the bathroom door and came face to face with the one and only Eiri Yuki.

**A/N: Ok, I know it's short. But this time I promise, really REALLY promise to update with the next chapter sooner! I swear to you. It won't be as long. If I'm lying, you can...I don't know...report me and get me banned or something.**


	9. Kiss and Make Up

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: Slash (duh), EY/SS. Language, I guess, and, of course, Angsty angsty angst! You are warned.**

**This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. Now that that's out of the way.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I don't know why you guys put up with me! What have I been doing? I am SOOOO sorry that you have to wait and put up with me…I blame school…--…but thank you, though! Ok ok, enough of me, on with the show!**

**Chapter 9: Kiss and Make-Up**

_I'm going to die. He's taking somewhere so he can kill me. Hiro helped him. They planned it. Oh God, I'm going to die…He's gonna take me out to a field and-_

"We're here."

Shuichi looked around, startled out of his thoughts. Well, technically the blindfold tied over his eyes stopped him from actually _looking_, but he sat up straighter in his seat and moved his head around, turning towards Yuki's voice.

"Wh-where, exactly?" he asked timidly.

"What would be the point in the blindfold if I told you, idiot?" he could hear Yuki's door open and then close while he sat there trembling, every nerve in his body on edge, wondering what was going to happen to him. Suddenly he heard his own door open, and felt Yuki's hand close around his own.

"Come on."

Shuichi was pulled roughly out of the car, and he stumbled into something tall and firm and covered in silk. He felt Yuki's arms close around him, steadying him, and gripped the smooth fabric in his fists.

"Wh-where are we going? Yuki, l-listen, I – I honestly didn't mean to-"

"Shut up."

"Ok…"

Shuichi ducked his head and allowed himself to be dragged along to, for all he knew and assumed, his doom. He couldn't imagine what Yuki was going to do to him. Well, he _could_ imagine, and that's what was driving him crazy.

XxX 

"You can take off the blindfold now."

Shuichi hesitated before reaching up to slip his fingers under the material covering his eyes, tugging it away from his eyes. He was almost afraid to know where he was; after being dragged out of the car, he'd been taken through two sets of doors, up four flights of stairs and then through another set of doors and finally made to sit down roughly in a straight-backed chair. Assuming that Yuki really was going to kill him, he also had to assume that he was somewhere like an old warehouse, where no one would hear him screaming, and where his pop-star body would be safely hidden for at least a few days…

_Or until they demolish the warehouse…Oh GOD I'm so fucked!_

The singers trembling fingers were still hooked into the half-pulled down blindfold. He was debating just telling Yuki that he'd rather just keep it on when the knot at the back loosened and the material was yanked from his head.

"You're too slow." The novelist balled the material up and tossed it away, moving around to stand in front of his pink-haired captive. Looking the boy in the face, Yuki heaved a sigh. "Open your eyes."

Shuichi shook his head rapidly, freshly washed pink hair flying. He jumped when fingers brushed over his cheek. "Shuichi."

Shuichi was trembling all over now. He could feel Yuki's body hovering over him, close to him – closer than they'd been in almost two months. The hand on his cheek was smooth, soft, caressing his face, relaxing him, and the voice above him was gentle. Shuichi's tremors subsided a little, and the hand on his face wrapped a finger in his hair, tugging gently.

"Open your eyes."

Tentatively, Shuichi cracked one eye open. He gasped, both eyes open and wide at the sight before him.

"O-oh…Y-yuki?" he looked up at the blonde, who was watching him carefully with anxious eyes, fingers still twirled around pink hair.

"…Do you like it?"

Shuichi looked again. He was in the middle of Yuki's living room, the straight-backed chair he'd been put in belying the comfortable surroundings. There were candles on every flat surface available, including the small table in front of him, giving the room a warm, soft glow and throwing flickering shadows along the floor and walls. The table was set for two, plates filled with rice, curry, and Shuichi's favorite kind of sushi. A bottle of strawberry wine sat chilling in a bucket, and the singer reached out, trailing his fingers over the cold glass before turning back to Yuki. He swallowed hard.

"Why?"

The cryptic question didn't faze the novelist, and he moved around the table to take the other chair. "Because…" he toyed with his napkin, avoiding the boy's eyes.

Shuichi watched him carefully. Now that he was reasonably sure that he wasn't about to be murdered, he thought he knew what was coming, and he also knew that it wouldn't be easy for the normally cold, arrogant man to say. He waited patiently, taking long, deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves. He had never expected this from Yuki. He hadn't even expected a phone call. A message, maybe, on his cell phone, warning him that if he didn't come home soon the rest of his things would end up in the trash, but never this. A full-scale, candle-lit apology from the one and only Eiri Yuki, god of all things cold and icy? He had to be dreaming.

Yuki was uncomfortable. _Really_ uncomfortable. He could count the number of sincere apologies he'd made in his lifetime on one hand. He didn't even need a hand to count the times he'd admitted to being wrong – that had never happened.

_Until now_, he thought. _Goddamn that brat…he's going to make me say it. He knows that I'm going to apologize, and he's_ actually_ going to make me say it…damn brat. … well though…he deserves it…I guess._

He took a breath, beginning again. "Shuichi, this is all because…I…" he swallowed hard. "I'm s…s-sorry. I…was wrong. I…treated you unfairly, and you had every right to leave." He reached up to touch his own face absently. "You also had every right to hit me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about what happened between you and Nakano."

Shuichi looked startled. "Wait…how do you kn-"

"We had a little chat, your friend Nakano and I. He explained…the situation to me. I…Shuichi…" Yuki reached across the table unexpectedly, taking Shuichi's hand in his own. "Please accept my apology. Please…please move back in. Come home. Shuichi…" the novelist looked down, obviously struggling with what he was about to say. Shuichi bit his lip hard, not noticing when he began to taste blood. He needed to hear this. Yuki's voice dropped almost below a whisper, and the younger boy leaned forward, straining to hear his nearly inaudible words.

"I…need you." He looked up. Shuichi was staring at him, his eyes wide, on the verge of tears. He was still waiting, though every inch of him was trembling once again, wanting nothing more than to vault over the table and tackle Yuki to the ground. There was one more thing that he needed to hear, _had_ to hear, or the entire night would be for nothing. The novelist took one last deep breath, gearing himself up for what he was about to do.

"I love you, Shuichi."

A whirlwind of pink hair and black clothes flew at the novelist, thin arms wrapping themselves around his neck as soft, strawberry-flavoured lips attached themselves to his. Before he could react, Shuichi had pulled away from the kiss and was hugging him tightly.

"I-I l-l-love you t-too, Yuki…! I l-l-love y-you s-s-so m-much…!" sobs wracked the thin body, and Yuki allowed himself a small smile, wrapping his arms around the boy in his lap. He turned and kissed Shuichi's neck, rubbing one hand over his back soothingly. They sat like that for a while, Yuki rubbing his lover's back until his sobs subsided, and the boy sat up. Shuichi sniffed and wiped his eyes, smiling sheepishly at Yuki. "Sorry," he sniffed again.

Yuki just shook his head and smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips. "How about some dinner?" The singer nodded, his eyes brightening. Wordlessly he reached down to the plate, selecting a piece of sushi and holding it to Yuki's lips. The blonde looked up at Shuichi for a moment before shaking his head and accepting the offer. Shuichi smiled and picked another piece, popping it into his own mouth.

"I forgive you."

**A/N: Ok…so I'm dead, I know…if anyone's still reading this, that is. Well…if it makes you feel any better, next chapter will most definitely be pure fanservice, so…begs for forgiveness. Please review!**


	10. Sleepless Night

**Title**: It Ends Tonight

**Author**: Vicious Question Mark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: Slash (duh), EY/SS. Language, I guess, and, of course, Angsty angsty angst! You are warned.**

**This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (EY/SS)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**Summary**: Shuichi Shindou finally gets fed up with Eiri Yuki's careless attitude towards him. He gives the novelist an ultimatum, praying that his love will win out over his work.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters/names/places/studios/etc., nor do I own the song _It Ends Tonight_ by the **All-American Rejects**, because believe me when I say that, if I did, I would not be submitting my meager works online. Now that that's out of the way.

**A/N: ok, so I just read the new Gravitation EX, and I gotta say…it's actually pretty good. I really hate what Murakami-sensei's done to my beloved Ryuichi, but…other than that it's pretty good. If you haven't read it yet, I _strongly_ suggest doing so!**

**Chapter 10: Sleepless Night**

"Mmm…Yuki…that was really good."

Dishes clinked as Yuki set them in the sink, turning to look at his lover, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yeah!" the pink-haired sugar fiend bounced up and down excitedly. "What is it? Strawberry shortcake, I'll b-"

The singer was silenced as Yuki swooped down on him, soft lips capturing his own in a deep kiss. Shuichi stood, stunned, allowing himself to be wrapped in the novelist's arms, his mouth opening automatically when he felt a tongue probing at his lips. After a moment he relaxed, melting into the embrace and welcoming the intrusion into his mouth. Lifting his arms, Shuichi wrapped them around his blonde lover, allowing himself to savour the unique taste of his lover, tonight the usual tobacco flavour blending with the strawberry wine they'd had with dinner. When they were finally forced to pull apart for breath, Shuichi was forced to cling to the older man for support, certain that his knees were about to give out at any moment.

"Y-yuki…" he gasped, burying his face in the soft silk of the blonde's shirt. A hand stroked his back, fingers trailing up and down before slipping under his shirt, teasing bare skin suggestively.

"I heard your song," said Yuki, sliding his other hand beneath the singer's shirt. He ran both hands up Shuichi's back, making the smaller boy shiver excitedly. "Maybe tonight I'll be able to inspire you to write something a little less depressing…" he leaned down, trailing his tongue along the shell of Shuichi's ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered, "What do you think?"

Shuichi shivered, clutching the material of Yuki's shirt tighter in his fists. "I th-think," he whispered, pressing himself as close to his lover as possible. "That you're off to a good…mm…great start…"

The novelist chuckled, tilting Shuichi's face up to deliver a kiss to his pink lips. "Come on, brat." Positioning his arms beneath the boy's armpits, he lifted the boy off the floor, kissing him again. Shuichi immediately wrapped his skinny legs around the blonde's waist, holding himself tight to Yuki's body, tangling his tongue with the older man's.

Yuki carried Shuichi through the apartment haphazardly, bumping into furniture and knocking the smaller boy against doorframes, lips still attached, but finally managed to get them into his bedroom, now _theirs_ once more. Without warning he pushed the singer from him, landing him on the bed with a bounce. Shuichi stared up at him and licked his lips, leaning back on his elbows. The blonde man followed him onto the bed in one graceful dive, holding himself over his smaller lover, capturing his mouth again in a fiery kiss. This time it was Shuichi who deepened it, running his tongue over Yuki's lips, nipping at them with his teeth until he was granted entrance into the deliciously warm, wet cavern of his lover's mouth. Shuichi groaned as Yuki's tongue met his, arching upwards off of the bed towards him.

_So long…it's been so long…_

"Months. Two months, six days."

Shuichi's eyes opened in surprise. Had he spoken out loud? Oops. But wait…so Yuki had been keeping track?

"Damn right I was keeping track." The blonde's tongue ran up his neck to his ear. "I didn't have sex for two months, you think I'm not going to keep track?"

Oops again. Being alone so long had gotten him into the habit of talking to himself – it was what he'd done almost every night as he lay in bed, alone except for his thoughts. That was a habit he'd have to break soon, but for now…for now he just giggled and pulled Yuki into another kiss.

"Think we can fit two months and six days worth of sex into one night?"

"If you're asking if that's physically possible…I doubt it. If you're asking if I'm going to try and do it anyway," Shuichi's pants were down his legs and off his feet in one swift yank. "Then yes." The singer gasped as a hand snaked its way down his stomach and under the waistband of his boxers, his gasp turning into a breathy moan as the hand began toying with his erection.

"Yuki…"

It had been his fantasy every night, every time that he touched himself, it was always Yuki; Yuki's hands, lips, tongue, wrapping themselves around his cock, bringing him to the edge of orgasm and back down again repeatedly before finally, finally giving him the release that he needed, arching upwards and crying out Yuki's name. Those nights, every time he would open his eyes and be jerked harshly out of his fantasies to find that it was his own hand he'd been thrusting into, and that he and his sheets were covered in an inconvenient, unpleasant sticky mess. But not now, not this night, and hopefully never again. Now it really _was_ Yuki's fingers massaging him, teasing him, stroking him with one hand while the other slid up he shirt again, pausing to play with one pert nipple, giving it a good pinch and muffling Shuichi's squeal of pain and pleasure with his mouth.

In another moment Shuichi's shirt had flown over his head and landed somewhere on the other side of the room, his boxers quickly following it, joining his pants on the floor at the end of the bed. He was completely naked now, except for his socks, and Yuki was still fully clothed but that didn't matter as long as he just kept stroking, just tightened his hands a little more, just like that, just don't stop, don't-

Shuichi groaned in displeasure as Yuki's hands suddenly left him. He knew the novelist was still there, he could feel his weight straddling his hips, could feel where the bed was indented under his knees, but could not, for the life of him, figure out why he was not being touched. He cracked his eyes open, staring up at his lover from under heavy lids. The blonde was staring at him, right arm holding left elbow as his chin rested on his hand.

"…Yuki?"

"You've gotten thinner."

Shuichi blinked. "…Oh…um…do you…I mean…" he blushed. "Do you…not…w-want…to…?"

Another kiss sent all fear of stopping mid-foreplay out the window.

"Hell no." The blonde sat up again, placing his hands flat on Shuichi's chest. "I was just…looking at you. After all, I haven't seen you for two months."

The singer's violet eyes filled with tears. "R-really?"

"Oh shut up, brat." And the hands went back to work, caressing, pinching, shaping, molding Shuichi's pliant flesh beneath them. Yuki knew everything about him, exactly where to touch him and kiss him, what would torture him the most, and what would make him go absolutely wild, and he used this knowledge to his full advantage. In moments the singer was writing beneath him, emitting small gasps and groans of pleasure, thrusting his hips upward, grinding himself against the novelist's own erection, desperately seeking friction. Shuichi's hands tore at his lover's clothing, roughly unbuttoning the black silk shirt (and sending several buttons flying) and all but tearing it off his shoulders, sending it flying across the room to join his own shirt. As he began to work at loosening Yuki's belt, he pulled himself up to kiss the other man's chest, hairless, flawless skin reddening and bruising under his oral assault. The blonde groaned loudly and let his head roll back as Shuichi's mouth closed over one of his nipples, the tip of his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive flesh, fingers finally unbuckling the belt, unbuttoning the button and unzipping the fly of the novelist's pants, yanking down the blue silk boxers underneath to free the unbearable hardness from its cloth prison. Shuichi closed his teeth around the nipple in his mouth and bit down, eliciting another groan from the normally silent blonde. He grinned to himself.

Unable to wait any longer, Yuki tumbled Shuichi back onto his back on the bed, clumsily kicking off the last of his own clothing and reaching over to the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. It was edible, flavoured like strawberry. Like Shuichi. Pouring some of the thick liquid over his fingers, Yuki captured the singer's lips in another kiss as he prodded gently at Shuichi's entrance, teasing the small opening and the skin around it, slicking lube everywhere and finally, finally slipping his finger inside. Shuichi moaned around Yuki's tongue, bucking his hips forward. Another finger was added and together they stretched him, explored him, prepared him for what would come next, and what was much, much larger. The singer nearly screamed as a third finger was added, and the hand inside him twisted, fingers hooking upward to find that one spot…

"YUKI!"

Mmm, that was it. Yuki smirked to himself and withdrew his fingers, satisfied that his lover was fully prepared. He traced his still-slick forefinger around Shuichi's lips.

"Are you ready?"

Rather than reply with words, Shuichi sucked the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted himself mixed with the strawberry-flavoured lube, swirling his tongue around the digit expertly. Apparently his response was more than enough for Yuki, because he had barely had time to wrap his mouth around the fingers before he felt the large, blunt head of Yuki's cock at his entrance. He shivered in anticipation, grabbing Yuki's wrist and pulling another finger into his mouth, nearly inhaling them as he gasped as he was impaled on the impressive length and width that could only belong to one Eiri Yuki. When the novelist had buried himself as far as he could in his smaller lover he paused, giving the boy time to adjust. He was hot, wet, and oh-so-deliciously tight, and it took all of the blonde's control to not simply fuck him through the mattress right then. There would be plenty of time for that later. When Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at him expectantly, Yuki knew he had the green light. Without further warning he pulled almost all the way out of that beautiful ass and unceremoniously slammed back in, repeating the action over and over, sliding Shuichi a little upwards on the bed with each thrust until finally Shuichi had to reach back and steady them, to stop his head being rammed into the headboard. His other hand was gripping Yuki's bicep, hard enough to bruise, and his legs were locked securely around the novelist's waist, toes curling as hips were adjusted and the angle changed, so that each new thrust sent Yuki's cock ramming into his prostate. Within minutes Shuichi was shouting, legs tightening around his lover's waist as he came, spraying both their bodies with his seed. A few more thrusts and Yuki too was over the edge, going rigid above Shuichi, a look of pure bliss on his face as he filled his lover to the brim with his sex, white-hot and throbbing. The singer groaned at the familiar, more-than-welcome feeling, allowing his limbs to relax and drop akimbo onto the bed as Yuki collapsed almost on top of him, landing mostly on his side with one arm and leg draped over his chest and hips.

"…wow…" It was the only thing he could think to say, once he got his breathing back under control. The novelist chuckled at his speechlessness.

"Two months and five days to go."

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter definitely _wasn't_ out as soon as I had planned – I just haven't been feeling inspired, even for a hot steamy lemon scene! So now its midnight and I have school in the morning, but the chapter is finished! So what'd ya think, huh? You guys know the drill by now – please review! Oh, and no worries. Shuichi and Yuki will have lots more hot man-lovin' before the end. **


End file.
